Nightwing/Batman Ninja
Batman Ninja Nightwing '''is a Metal character introduced in the 3.1 update. Currently, he cannot be unlocked and can only be obtained through the Nth Metal Pack, the Nth Metal Pro Pack, and the Nth Metal Ultimate Pack which can only be bought by using the new currency, Nth Metal, obtained from the new game mode, Phantom Zone and from Online Battles as of update 3.1. He also has a very small chance of being given as a reward upon completion of the Phantom Zone event, however, this will still not unlock him for direct promotions. Additionally, as a Metal character, it takes 25 total copies for him to get to EVII. As such, eliting him would take a long time or a large amount of real money. Despite his base stats being double that of the best gold cards, that difference becomes less significant once he gains elite levels. Strategy If Nightwing or any other Batman Ninja teammate is blocking a special attack, they gain power for every hit blocked, similar to Wonder Woman/Regime. The power they gain is based on the amount of damage dealt, so the more damage is blocked, the more power they gain. If Nightwing or any of his teammates tag in, they drain power from the current opponent, much like Raven/Rebirth except there is no catch and they'll drain power regardless. '''Shinobi Arts can drain power even after Nightwing is KO'ed. If the teammate tags in during an enemy special (such as if that special KO'ed another character, forcing them to tag in), "power drain immune" would be displayed and no power would be drained. Once Nightwing charges up a Dark Power special attack, it will disable one of the opponent's special attack, which corresponds to the Dark Power special used. For example, if Nightwing uses a Dark Power SP1, it will disable the opponent's SP1 and vice versa. His passive can be upgraded so that he and his Batman Ninja teammates gain twice as much power while blocking special attacks, drain half of the enemy's maximum power on tag-in and have the special disable last longer. Gearing The Master's Death Cart is particularly useful with Nightwing, as the unblockable damage on tag-in allows him to perform an unblocked SP2 immediately. Interactions Good With *'Batman Ninja teammates'. *'Hawkgirl/Prime': Her reduced tag cooldown enables Nightwing and his teammates to drain power more often. Good Against *'Characters with multiple hits for special attacks': Some characters have particularly long special attacks. These characters include, but aren’t limited to: The Flash/Wally West Rebirth, Green Lantern/Regime, Nightwing/Regime, and Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth; Batman characters with an extended SP1, such as Batman/Arkham Knight, Batman/Dawn of Justice, Batman/Flashpoint, Batman/Batman Ninja, and Batman/Gaslight, have a disadvantage against Nightwing’s power gain per blocked hit, especially due to how easily it can be triggered once a power bar has been gained. Countered By *'Lobo/Prime' and Static/Prime: Both characters are immune to the Power Drain upon Tag-In. *'LexCorp Set', particularly the 2/3 effect: Any character equipped with at least 2/3 of the LexCorp Set can greatly benefit from Batman Ninja Nightwing and his teammates tagging in and out. *'Batman/Arkham Knight': Batman can select the Power Drain immunity as one of his two buffs, effectively negating what would arguably be the most annoying part of Nightwing's passive. Abilities Here are Nightwing's abilities. Nightwing’s SP2, Kunaijutsu, can be chained from his heavy basic attacks. While not stated in his Passive or Special’s description, achieving 190%+ on his SP1, Warrior of the Night, will cause it to become unblockable. Warrior of the Night deals reduced damage. Normally a special 1 has a base damage of 20%-40% of the Damage stat, but in his case, the stated damage is 20%-34%, while the observed damage (at level 1, both special and character) is 9%-18%. Support Cards and Gear Stats Note that Metal characters cannot undergo Breakthrough. Trivia *He is the first Metal character not to originate from the Dark Multiverse. *He is also the only Nightwing character to have a different combo-ender and SP1, and the only Metal character to have a unique SP1. *Upon using his SP2, "夜翼忍者" (from top down, then left to right) appears. These Kanji mean "Night Wing Ninja". *He has the current highest base damage amongst all the cards, surpassing The Joker/The Batman Who Laughs Metal. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Metal characters Category:Phantom Zone rewards/Metal characters Category:Batman Ninja characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender Category:BLOCK effect Category:Tag effect Category:Power drain Category:Disable Special Category:Basic-Special combos Category:Unblockable Specials